My Sweet Revenge
by see.you.on.the.other.side
Summary: Never again would I let any man boss me around. KaibaxOC, Maix?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, System of a Down, or Marilyn Manson.

**Prologue**

She was walking down the street thinking about everything that happened in her life. This was no time to have a flashback and reflect everything that happened. She felt helpless at this moment. Everything was going wrong yet she wasn't strong enough to do anything about it. Being married to a heartless bastard didn't help her either. Only 3 years had gone by and already she was sick of it all. She didn't want this life. She wanted to be free from this marriage that now has become a burden. She wasn't good enough for him. Her spirit was what caught his attention, the attention he never gave anyone. She though he was actually falling for her, but in real life he was falling away.

She was not beautiful, but she never thought of herself to be ugly either. Now she felt like she was absolutely hideous. In looks and in personality. She made him go find others, one night stands. This was a business marriage from the begging, but he didn't even care if she knew he had been fucking whores every single night for the past 2 years. Ha, and she thought they could have feeling for each other. She despised him.

She was broken and alone. So alone that nothing seemed to matter anymore.

No, this was enough. She took out the locket her brother gave to her. _Courage. _Just looking at the small engraved letters gave her strength. This was the end. Bronte would end this pointless marriage tonight.

**Chapter One**

I pushed the doors open with both of her hands. As usual he wasn't home. Just like I planned. I would have enough time to pack, find my passport, make some calls and get the divorce papers. I had them stacked away the moment we got married, just in case, and now it was proven to be a smart idea. My lawyer was amazing. Great friend, as well as a helpful assistant. She understood why I wanted the papers and prepared them right away. My husband's permission was not needed, he just needed to sign it if we ever were to get a divorce. My company would stay mine, but all of my property in Japan would be his, I didn't need it. If I would move, I'd move far.

I packed my mini Louis Vuitton suitcase with my most prized possessions and took a big leather Channel hand bag that he gave me, putting my wallet and documents in there. After that was done I called my lawyer and a friend to tell them what was happening and what I wanted them to do. They were shocked but understood my reasons.

Finally after another hour I heard the main doors click open. I stood in the shadow on the top of the staircase, nervous as hell, watching him come in and take off his jacket. This was it. It was now or never. I stopped myself from shaking with a struggle and confidently walked down the stairs. I couldn't show him that I was so nervous I could pass out. If he saw a string of doubt or fear, he would use it against me.

When I reached the middle of the staircase he looked up at me. His hair was messed up all over his head, bangs falling on his face, top two buttons of his shirt undone, and his tie in his hand. He looked good, almost sexy but I was used to it. He always looked marvelous, always better then me.

I walked towards him and stopped a couple of meters away. We were silently looking at each other for what seemed like at eternity. Blue piercing green, three years ago this would make me block out the world and just loose myself in his eyes, but now I didn't feel anything but growing hate. I hated him.

He was the first to speak, to my disappointment.

"What are you doing?"

I forced myself not to cringe at his tone. I could feel his confusion and anger, but I could not stop now.

"Kaiba, I'm done," this was all that was needed, to get the first words out, the hardest step. After this my feelings unleashed.

"I'm leaving, Kaiba. I have had the worst four months of my life with you. As harsh as it sounds I mean every single word I said or will say. You are a monster. I never hated anyone, and I mean anyone, as much as I hate you. Every single day for the past two years I have been living in this hell hole with you, and I am finally sick of it. I though it would be manageable to live here. I thought, 'Hey maybe we'll like each other', or at least respect one another but you have made my life a living hell. I watched you come back from your fucking sprees every single night and lie down on the same bed as me, and at those moments I felt just like one of your worthless whores."

I watched his face changing expressions. I could see he was shocked as hell, and this only fueled me more.

"You never, ever believed in me. You thought I was weak. Well not anymore. I'm out of this game. Here," I threw the divorce papers at him, which he caught and slowly looked down upon. Before he had a chance to start talking, I continued.

"I never wanted it to end like this, but I can't stand you anymore. I absolutely despise you."

His face cringed at that. He still didn't utter a single word.

"Sign the divorce papers and send them to our lawyers. I don't want to be connected to you in anyway, ever again in my life," I hissed at him walking towards the door. I opened it and turning around one last time I looked at him. He was staring at me with the papers in his hand, eyes full of shock and…regret? It didn't matter. There was no turning back.

"Who's the weak one now, Kaiba?" I sneered at him and slammed the door after me.

_This was the ending chapter of my old life. From that moment on everything changed. For better or for worse? That's your decision, but in my opinion that was the smartest thing I've ever done._

_Never again would I let any man boss me around._

As I sped down the high way towards the International Domino Airport I got a very unexpected phone call.

'Mai?' I exclaimed, trying my best to cover up my sobs. I was still overwhelmed with shock and happiness from my unexpected departure.

'Bronte, darling, it's really you! I was sure you changed your phone number by this time but decided to test my luck anyway. How's life treating you?' Mai asked with a certain excitement in her voice.

'Oh Mai, life is absolutely hectic, I…ah! Mai I think I went a little bit crazy after you left Domino. I just did something so forbidden, that I'm still having troubles believing it myself.' I replied while nervously laughing.

'Well tell me the details already!' I could hear Mai on the other end.

'I…oh Mai, I don't even know where I'm going, or what I'm doing at the moment. I left Kaiba, Mai! I'm driving to the airport right now and I still didn't figure out where I should go!' I sobbed.

'You what!' she practically screamed.

'Mai, please!'

'Oh god Bronte! Well you better explain all of this to me later, but right now I have an idea to where you could go. Why don't you join me here in Paris? I own a very large estate here, and you could stay as long as you want! We have years of catching up to do! So what do you say?'

_I said yes. It didn't take me a long time to decide. Not like I had any other options. I remember Paris from when I was younger, beautiful city of love. It lured me into returning._

The moment I got off the plane, which was around 8 hours after my conversation with Mai, I saw the beautiful blond walking with a sly smile on her face towards me. I grinned back at her and gave her a warm hug. We chatted about little nothings in her car on the way to her home but I knew that this was just to give me time to prepare for the real interrogation. And I wasn't proven wrong.

Her mansion was absolutely magnificent. Much more classy looking then my old home. All of it was decorated in Victorian styles with fine antiques and paintings lining the halls and rooms. People had different opinions on Mai but there were two things that no one could disagree on: She was beautiful and she had class.

She walked me to my temporary room which had deep red wallpaper with brown designs on it along with mahogany furniture. The room had a round balcony attached to it giving me a perfect view over the garden.

I set my luggage down on the floor and turned to face Mai, 'Mai this is beautiful, how can I ever repay you?'

She cast me a small smile and sitting herself down on a red armchair she replied,

'Well you could start by telling me the whole story.'

**AN: Hiya, this is my first fanfiction on so hope you like it!**


End file.
